


Don't Tell Anyone (Oikawa x Reader x Akaashi)

by annaliese_bloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaliese_bloom/pseuds/annaliese_bloom
Summary: Everyone has their own secrets. You did along with your best friend, Oikawa Tooru. It was a secret play that lead to a bunch of things. Yeah you played but wouldn’t it be better to be taken seriously? Not just be involved in some games? What if you meet a guy named Akaashi Keiji, who’ll take you on a different way? No plays just plain sincerity and seriousness. Wouldn’t it be better?What would be better?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. The Past, The Influence and The Playboy

You can feel the after effect of how much you drank last night. Your head was pounding. Your forehead crumpled in annoyance and opened your eyes. It was still dark and you were in a room you weren’t familiar of.

‘ _Ah, I was at a party last night.’_

You then saw the person snoozing beside you: he had brown hair, long curly lashes that accented his already pretty eyes even more.

‘ _Oh_ ’, your pupils dilated at the sight. You knew this guy, too much. You got to see these features up close before, countless times that you could remember. It was your childhood friend. The one you left two years ago before you had to move to Tokyo.

Why was he sleeping beside you again?

Your head ached as you tried to think of what happened last night. You panned to your side and your widened when you saw the distinct black dress you chose to wear last night for the party along with your undergarments were tossed on the floor. You gripped tightly on the duvet that covered you. You felt the chills as you realized that were fully naked after all and so was the sleeping man beside you when you took a glimpse to see what’s underneath the sheets. It was obvious that something happened to the two of you. You didn’t need to ask such obvious questions. But how did it happen? How did you meet him again last night?

____-chan!_

Flashes of last night slowly came to you. You tried to recall the memory of how it all started.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Last night’s** **Weekend Party.** First Week of Classes

You weren’t the party-goer kind of girl obviously but you’d attend a few of them occasionally, per reason and actually enjoy them. This time, you had someone as a reason. You had two best friends. They were both volleyball geeks. Why do you always end up with boys who’re so much into volleyball? That’s just how you were too back in Miyagi. Two volleyball nerds as your best friend, typical ___. Maybe you just got used to it since it grew on you since you were a child.

“Don’t I look cool, Akaashi?”, the spike haired boy, Bokuto Kotaro with light colored ends on his hair flexed his arms and turned his back in front of the black haired setter named Akaashi Keiji to show him his attire for the night’s party.

“It’s just fine.”, the black haired boy replied to his friend.

“Akaashi!”, Bokuto whined, balling up his fists. He’s not mad. That’s just how they were most of the time.

“You look cool if you’d ask me, Bokuto.”, the two boys turned to you as you approached them. You wore a black dress mini skirt that fitted your physique really well and black pumps that made you look tall. You’re not used to wearing things like this but you knew how to plan and dress well to certain events that you were attending. Since this was very likely uncommon of you, your two best friends were quite surprised.

“Thanks, ___!”, the spike haired boy greeted, flabbergasted. The two stuttered for a moment as the lady of the evening stood beside them, “A-Akaashi.”

“Huh?”, Akaashi raised a brow at his friend.

“Don’t you think ___-san looks pretty for tonight?”, Bokuto timidly scratched the back of his head.

“Uhh…”, Akaashi glanced at you and you saw his stern expression changed to something calmer. He averted his gaze and spoke, “Yes.”

You were taken aback by his compliment. It was a big deal when the seemingly uncaring, unfeeling and cold Akaashi gives a genuine positive remark. It meant a lot especially to you since you were fond of him.

“Akaashi! You were supposed to say that to me earlier!”

Akaashi ignored his obnoxious friend.

Soon as you all walked headed towards the house were the party is going to be held, Bokuto turned the topic on you, “We should be on guard of our best friend later Akaashi. She’s so pretty and not to mention, sexy… in that dress, the boys would come after her.”

You frowned at him. You didn’t think that you were that attractive enough today but that’s only what you think.

If you can’t tell, boys are different. Boys can tell what other boys think of.

“Yeah.”, undoubtly, Akaashi agreed to it too.

“Good. At least you’re in on this Akaashi.”, Bokuto placed his arm on Akaashi’s shoulder acknowledging his support on the matter.

You gave Akaashi a confused look as to why he would agree to this, “Come on you guys. They won’t come after me like what you’re saying.”

“___! Don’t be stubborn. It’s a college party and college boys are different!”, Bokuto insisted, more like scolded you like a parent.

“Hai Hai.”, you obstinately didn’t want to concede but there’s was nothing you can do. “I won’t be able to do anything about you guys guarding me anyway.”

“Good, ___-san. Just stick with us or tell them that I’m your boyfriend.”, Bokuto knew that he shouldn’t spoke of detestable things like that because he would always end up getting slapped by you.

You lost count of the slaps he received from you already.

Arriving at the party, there were a bunch of people already from your year. Bokuto was excitedly thrilled right away. He always was most of the time when it comes to volleyball. He left you with Akaashi right away as he went to dance off with some ladies he barely knew.

“And he said he’s gonna be on guard of you.”, Akaashi muttered as thw two of you watch your outgoing friend go.

“Right.”, it made you chuckle.

“Uhm… I’ll go get some drinks for us?”, Akaashi suggested.

“Booze?”, why do you even have to ask that?

“Isn’t that the party code?”, you saw his lips slightly curled to the side, giving you a smirk.

“Well if that’s what everyone is having.”, you gave Akaashi a cheeky smile as an agreement. With that, he headed off to get some.

“Hey hey hey, where’s Akaashi?”, Bokuto came back for you.

“He’s getting some drinks.”, you replied.

“Oh okay. Tell him I’m gonna go party some more and make new friends too!”, he was too enthusiastic and jumpy even if he hadn’t had any drinks yet.

“Have fun kiddo.”, you teased the spike haired boy.

“I’m not a kid!”

“Hai hai.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Oikawa! Mind introducing us to your girlfriend?”, the tall dude with thick eyebrows named Matsukawa Issei tapped his hand on the brunette setter he knew from high school. The brunette had his hand on the girl’s hips which obviously sends everyone the message that she was his girlfriend.

“Ahh, right. She’s Matsumoto Meirin.”, Oikawa positioned his hand on the girls arm tugging her closer.

“Konnichiwa.”, she bowed to everyone.

“Nice!”, Oikawa’s same year volleyball teammates from Aoba Johsai introduced themselves as well in order: Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa only knew of the girl for a week and decided to ask her out as soon because he found her attractive, moreover, easy to manipulate. That’s how he was, how he became after _everything_ because all things happen for a reason. If there’s no reason then what’s the point?

He was conversing with his long-time friends along with his girlfriend until his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of someone too familiar. Someone who he can’t just ignore and someone he hasn’t seen for a long time. His eyes were locked towards the girl before he knew it. It was really her. His childhood friend, along with Iwaizumi. The one who left him two years ago. It was you.

His eyes widened and started feeling troubled as he became more aware. Should he speak to you? It’s been a long time. What should he say? Do you still remember him? It’s just 2 years, why would you forget your best friend? Oikawa hadn’t forgotten anything at all, even the mistakes that you both did, the fun moments, the obsessions, addictions and secrets kept. It was all treasured by the brunette that it took a huge toll on him. But the question was, did you do the same?

His hand clasped on his girlfriend’s shoulder unconsciously loosened as the idea of approaching his childhood best friend came to him. He was blank all of a sudden that he didn’t mind his friends nor his girl.

The brunette only snapped when he saw a guy hand you a drink and you cheerfully accepted it. He blinked his eyes as he recognized that it was the setter from Fukurodani Academy, Akaashi Keiji. So you were friends with a setter?

“Oikawa? Are you okay?”, Meirin interrupted the brunette’s thoughts as she waved his hand in front of him.

Oikawa inanely nodded in response.

“I’ll go get drinks for us then?”

“Good idea, Mei-chan!”, Oikawa flashed a gleeful smile until Meirin headed off to get some drinks. 

His eyes got back to looking after you again. You were still with the black haired expressionless setter. You chatted with him and it irritated Oikawa that you were giggling at what he’s saying.

His eyes beamed as an idea came to mind. He heard the distinct voice of an outgoing ace related to the guy who was with you. 

“Matsun, Maki, I’m just gonna greet some friends. Tell Mei-chan that I’ll be right back.”

“Hai.”

“Hey, Fukurodani’s ace!”, Oikawa waved his hand at the spike haired boy.

“Hey, hey, hey, you’re cool for recognizing me!”, Bokuto faced the brunette enthusiastically. “Who are you again?”

“I’m the setter from Aoba Johsai from the Miyagi Prefecture.”, the brunette didn’t like losing when it comes to bragging. “Oikawa Tooru-des. Sashiburi!”

“Ahh! I remember! You’re the incredible setter and your serves were insane.”, Bokuto exclaimed with his eyes full of exhilaration.

“Right! Thanks for the compliment.”, Oikawa smiled cunningly. “Should I get you a drink then?”

“Sure!”

_It was all going according to his plan._

Oikawa got rounds of drinks for Bokuto until he got too dizzy and drunk, and tricked him to do a dance contest with someone in the party. Bokuto was the type to not turn down something like this after all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, aren’t you the setter from Fukurodani? You’re friends with that spike-haired guy right?”, some girl at the party butted in your conversation with Akaashi.

“Hai.”, he confirmed.

“Your friend is going wild out there, too drunk.”, the girl was trying to stiffen her laugh as she held her drink. “You should see him. He’s hilarious but awesome!”

The black haired setter let out a sigh. He probably knew that this was going to happen, especially that it was Bokuto.

“___, stay here. I’ll just take care of the mess maker.”, he turned to you. “And don’t… let the guys flirt with you.”

You flushed at his last statement and looked down, embarrassed. “Hai, hai.”

“I’ll be back as soon.”

“Hai. I’ll just be right here.”

Apparently, as soon wasn’t soon enough. Akaashi was having hard time stopping his friend that was going wild. He didn’t want to stop the dance off, muttering things that he won’t lose to some guy like him. When Akaashi tried speaking to him of blunt words, Bokuto slumped down and acted out. Akaashi ended up dealing with that too, he’d have to cheer up the unbearable ace first.

It was definitely taking too long that you decided to follow where Akaashi went. You were halted when a voice you were accustomed of called out to you.

“___-chan!”

“Huh…”, you crooked your head towards the voice’s direction.

“Yohoo! Sashiburi!”, you saw a tall brunette waving his hands at you cheerfully. You recognized the ecstatic boy as soon.

You were astonished to see your old friend there. “T-Tooru!”

You were somewhat glad too, as the brunette was. It was a long time after all after you lost all contact with him though that was your choice. Though it shows that you undeniably miss him in a way.

He had a blissful smile plastered on his face the whole time as made his way towards you in the crowd.

“I’m so glad I went to this university. I finally get to see you again, ___-chan! It’s been two years.”

“Yeah. Well I think I know now why you went here!”, you presumed. “Though it would be a tough competition for you, volleyball geeks.”

“Still sharp as ever, ___-chan.”, he chortled along with you. “So how are you?”

“Well, nothing much changed.”, you timidly responded.

“Really?”, he took a look at you and got to appreciate your looks better this time. He raised a brow, “Didn’t you change a lot starting from the physique?”

You felt his stare pierced on you and made you avoid his eyes. You can tell that he’s scanning your physique as to what changes you had undergone through.

_‘You’ve become prettier though… and fit…’,_ He licked his upper lip as abhorrent thoughts start to fill his mind, examining you from top to bottom, _‘That dress… before, you don’t even have the guts to wear those even if I…’_

He gulped as the memories came to him in an instant, ‘ _Ahhh… sweet memories… Even if I had seen it already, I don’t know why I still desire to get underneath those layers of clothes of yours right now-‘_

“Tooru?”, you abruptly cut off his thoughts off. “I mean, Oikawa-kun.”

You weren’t sure if it was okay to still call him by his first name. You weren’t sure if he still considered you as a close friend after everything.

“Jeez, just call me Tooru. Like how we used to before.”, the brunette gestured flippantly.

“Well…”, you were hesitant but eventually gave in. There was a reason why you cut off your connection with him before. You could have contacted him if you wanted to but you didn’t. “Okay then, Tooru.”

“And I’m still gonna call you ___-chan!”

You smirked at him and raised a brow.

Why was he acting all chummy as if nothing had happened before?

“___-chan!”, it made you flinch when Oikawa brusquely grabbed on your arm, making you involuntarily topple over the drink of someone beside you. The drink got spilled directly on you. Good thing, you were wearing black so it wasn’t too obvious.

“You okay?”, Oikawa gave you a concerned look as he still had his grasp on you.

“Yeah.”, you nodded to him, befuddled. It was kind of his fault wasn’t it? He took you by surprise that you ended up reacting like that. Did he do it on purpose?

“Let’s move somewhere else.”, he proposed.

“Good idea.”, you thought he was suggesting to go somewhere less crowded but he stopped on his tracks.

“Wait. Is it okay if we go to somewhere else private?”, he turned to you as he halted. “Like the bedroom?”

Your cheeks began to be dashed with a pinkish color. You stammered at his words, “W-What? Are you trying to-...”

He easily understood what you meant and defended himself, telling you the real reason, “No, I didn’t mean… It’s just that the guys are there. I don’t want them to tease me when they see you.”

He wasn’t lying. He saw just the guys he was with earlier with his girlfriend across the room. He didn’t want to go back to them yet. He wanted to spend more time with his old friend.

“Okay. Understandable.”, you did understood but it still felt a bit awkward. You questioned your intelligence and sense at your response. Why did you just causally agree to be alone with him in the bedroom?

Oikawa didn’t hesitate and tugged you along, leading the way upstairs. He seemed to have known the place. It might be his friend’s after all.

The mood was getting heftier as you two went to the said room. It was just the two of you. Oikawa brought some drinks up for the two of you to enjoy. You two gawkily sat beside on each other on the corner of the bed.

“Uhm… Hey, we should talk about stuffs…” Oikawa uttered breaking the awkwardness in the room as he handed you a drink. “Let’s catch up, ___-chan!”

“Hai, it’s been a long two years after all.”, you politely accepted the drink.

“So how was Tokyo? You went to Fukurodani, right?”

“Yes, it was fine.”, you sipped on your drink. “I became best friends with two volleyball geeks as usual.”

“That’s nice. It just tells me that you’re still the same.”, Oikawa felt insecurity creeping up on him. Why was he slightly irritated that you had new close friends? It irked him even more when you said they were volleyball players. He already knew who you were talking about based on what he saw earlier. One is even a setter just like he was. _Did you do the things you did with me before with him already?_

“Tooru, how about you? How was Aoba Johsai when I left?”

“Oh…”, he pursed his lips and he changed into a slumped state, facing down as he gulp on another drink. “We didn’t get to the Nationals.”

“Sorry to hear that but I’m sure you did great. You always do…”, you stretched out your arms and patted his back. “You always do great in almost everything I’ve seen you be passionate about before.”

“___-chan, you still have that comforting touch in you.”, he beamed you a sincere smile. “It’s all better now that you’re here.”

You can feel the blood rushing through your cheeks as you met his eyes. It must be from the alcohol. It must be getting to you already. You immediately shrugged the stare off, “Heh. How’s Iwaizumi?”

As you broke the stare, he averted his gaze as well, “He’s still the same, calling me crappy and stuff, beating the shit out of me.”

“You deserve it though.”, you laughed.

“___-chan!”, the brunette whined but it sooner became somber. “Well, things became different when you left, actually. I’m different now too and Iwa-chan misses you.”

You winced as he shot another look at you, “Oh… Well, I hope it became different for the better.”

“I hope…”, Oikawa blinked and placed his hand on yours. “You know what, I missed you too ___-chan.”

It’s not like you didn’t. This man with you who was your old friend seemed that he was being sincere after all, “Well, I guess I sort of did too.”

“___-chan.”

“Hmm?”, you raised a brow.

The solemn mood broke when your phone rang as you received a text. Oikawa took his hand back from you as he beat you to checking on your phone. He instantly took it from your hands as you got it from your skirt pocket.

_Where are you? – **Akaashi Keiji**_

“Who was it?”, you gave up on stealing the phone from Oikawa’s grip. He was strong after all. He showed you the text.

“What should I reply?”

“Give me. I’ll be typing it.”

You reached out your hand to him but he refused to return your phone to you. “No. I’ll type it for you, ___-chan.”

“Fine.”, you crossed your arms. “Tell him I got home already, safe and sound. And that he doesn’t need to worry about me. He should just take care of Bokuto.”

“Ohh, you lied, ___-chan. Bad girl.”, he scorned at you frivolously as he typed in your reply.

“Should I say that I’m just here with my old friend in the bedroom?”

“Ah you’re right, ___-chan!”, he exclaimed as he finally returned the phone to you. The brunette already sent the message like you said and Akaashi instantly had a reply in a matter of seconds saying, ‘Okay.’

You scoffed at the short reply. _‘Yep, very Akaashi.’_

Your lips soon curled as you type in a reply.

_Don’t go home too late! Take care Akaashi. Good night! - **you**_

Oikawa pouted as he watched you, “___-chan, is he your boyfriend?”

“Akaashi?”, you turned to the brunette. “I wish.”

“You wish?”, he piqued his interest. _‘You like him, ___-chan?’_

“I mean he isn’t.”, you denied, just realizing that earlier remark meant that you like Akaashi in a way.

“Ohh. Okay.”

“Hm… You.”, you put the spotlight on Oikawa. “You have a girlfriend right?”

“Yeah.”, he laxly agreed.

“Aren’t you gonna introduce her to your old best friend?”, you glowered at the brunette, folding your arms.

“Do you want me to?”, his brow raised questioning you.

You didn’t lose to him, “Hmm… Why not?”

“But maybe she’ll get jealous of you.”, he chugged another cup of booze.

“Why would she be jealous?”, you jested.

He panned his head to you and took another cup to give it to you. “Hmmm… ‘cause she’d be wondering why I’m close to a certain new girl.”

“Close?”, you received the drink and sloppily drank it all in one go.

“Yep…”, Oikawa smiled at your slovenly actions. It was obvious that the alcohol was getting to you, so as to him. He deliberately crawled closer to you on the bed, making you lean your back on the headboard.

“Is that the only reason?”, you questioned.

“You wanna know more?”, the brunette stared deeply into your eyes. _‘What do you want, ___?’_

“Of course, you need to further strengthen your statement, Oikawa-san.”, you pursed your lips and acted all mighty.

Your words made him show off an evil grin.

“Okay then, another reason.”, he caught strands of your hair, twirling it in his finger. “’cause you’re pretty, ___-chan.”

“Hmm, isn’t she pretty too? Aren’t you fond of pretty girls?”

“Another reason”, He smoothly slid his hand on the back of your waist and glanced down at your body. “’Cause you’re incredibly hot in that dress.”

“You’re telling me that the girl you chose isn’t as hot?”, you taunted him even more raising a brow.

“’Cause you’re my only girl best friend.”

He gruffly skidded your body, pulling you underneath him making him positioned atop of you.

It made you laugh, surprised, involuntarily wrapping your arms on his shoulder. “That’s just before, Tooru.”

“We can make that viable now.”, he clenched his throat pleased of your clingy actions.

“Hmm.. What if I don’t want to?”, you unconsciously brushed the back of the brunette’s head, coiling his soft locks with your fingers. It was addicting. You were losing it that you couldn’t get on your right mind. You wouldn’t do such actions if you were sober.

“I’ll make you want it again.”, Oikawa uttered as he moved his face closer to your right ear.

You just stared at the pretty man hovering over you. You unintentionally bit your lip and breathed heavily. _‘He’ll make me want what again? Why is he so…’_

“I’ll show you.”, he wheezed on your ear, bringing tingles to your spine, making you flinch.

You were showing clumsy gestures that gave him the signal to do what he wants to do to you.

This wasn’t ultimately what he intended on doing but this was truly what he wanted to do. Who knew you’d bit it?

Oikawa didn’t hesitate anymore and held your chin. Before you knew it, his lips clashed onto yours. You both reeked off alcohol but it didn’t matter. You two were both _thirsty_. You torridly locked lips for how long and his hand reached out to your back. He tugged on the back zipper of your dress.

You broke off the kiss, pushing him lightly.

“But you have a girlfriend. We c-can’t.”

“You say that but your actions says otherwise.”, he started slipping off the sleeves of your dress on your shoulder. You didn’t even dared to stop him. “Just admit it, you missed this feeling too, don’t you, ___-chan.”

With no response, he accepted it as an affirmation. It’s weird that you weren’t against this at all. In fact, you want it. You want him, truthfully. You didn’t want to stop him.

The brunette continued and trailed kissed on your neck. He started sucking on it and it was your soft spot.

“Hmm…”, you were at bliss after all as he did that and his hands roamed around your body, feeling every inch of your skin.

When was the last time you were touched by a man?

It was two years ago and that man was also the same guy who’s doing his way with you now. You definitely missed the feeling.

It only took a few seconds until he finally got rid of your dress. To your benefit, he started unbuttoning his polo and you even helped him remove it. When and how were you this desperate in front of a man you just got to be with at a party? It’s really unlike you.

Oikawa didn’t disappoint you at all. When his polo was fully unbuttoned, it revealed his toned fit body that was the result of his athleticism. You became flushed pink at the gorgeous figure. The brunette took a glimpse of your physique too now that you only had your undergarments on.

“Something tells me you like what you see.”, he smirked, biting his lip. “You’re gonna like it more, ___-chan. Like I’m liking yours.”

He began caressing your bare abdomen and it tickled you. He continued kissing and sucking on your neck to your collar bones back and forth. It made you give off those sweet soft stifled moans that he missed hearing very much.

Oikawa remembered everything now. He’d become greedy. That wasn’t all that he was wanting to achieve. He wanted that expression, that pleasurable expression that he witnessed from two years ago. An expression he’d always see when he needed it, when he wanted it from time to time. That expression that he couldn’t get out of his mind when you were at your peak. That was all that he wanted. That was what he missed so much that he’d try to get his way with you like this.

It was the mere reason why he became a playboy, a fucboi so to speak. He was unconsciously in search for someone who’d make the same pleasurable expression like you do but there was no one else quite like you. That’s why the moment he laid his eyes on you, he instinctively became a predator that’ll do whatever it takes to acquire its prey.

And so he did. He got what he wanted. He saw that expression again. You two both reached your peak and it was somewhat nostalgic for both of you, like when you both tried it for the first time before. You two were both exhausted after everything and eventually drifted off to sleep for the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So that was what happened.

_‘Idiot! Why would you get fooled by him like that? Why would you agree going to the bedroom with him with just the two of you in the first place?’_

You face palmed yourself and scratched your already ruined bed hair.

There was nothing else you can do after all. It happened already. You just have to focus on going out of this situation you’re in right now.

_‘Right.’_ , you gathered your clothes on the floor carefully and put them on, trying not to make a noise. You held the heels your wore and tip toed as you left the room not wanting to wake up the brunette.

This was the last. It was just a mistake after all. Everyone gets a little too drunk during parties and end up doing mistakes. It was just because you rekindled the past and you were under the influence of alcohol that made you do it. There’s nothing more to it.

Also, another reason, Oikawa Tooru was a playboy and he’d fuck all the girls that he likes.


	2. The Present, The Hang Over and The Nice Guy

_Okay. I will. Just need to take care of Bokuto-san. Good night. – **Akaashi Keiji**_

You were disappointed at yourself because of what just happened at the party and especially it was because you missed a text from Akaashi before you got too into the physical intimate events that had happened last night. Even so, you didn’t hesitate to type in a reply as you wore your heels and silently let yourself out of the house where the party was held.

_Hey. Sorry, I fell asleep too early last night. Did you two got home safely? - **you**_

You checked the time on your phone and it was 3 in the morning. Your head was pounding still a bit because of the drinks the brunette tendered to you last night. You weren’t a drinker after all and that was why all of this happened though you were a bit aware of how things went.

_‘Akaashi must be asleep now.’_ , you thought as you decided to head towards the convenience store before going home to buy something to sober you up.

You entered the store clumsily and you walked towards the beverages section.

You were trying to decide what drink you should get until a familiar cold voice called out to you, “___-san?”

You already knew it was and chills ran down your spine as you panned your head to your side slowly towards the voice you heard, “A-Akaashi-k-kun?”

You stiffened at the sight of your black-haired friend along with Bokuto whose weight was on Akaashi’s shoulders as Bokuto was passed out. You were caught and you’re still wearing that dress from the party and so was he. You didn’t know where to start on your explanation about your text earlier that you already got home. You even forgot to breathe at the moment until Akaashi decided to break the ice.

“Choosing a drink for a hang over?”, he uttered calmly as he took out a certain drink and handed it to you. “Here, I recommend this, ___-san.”

“H-hai!”, you immediately accepted it. “Thanks, Akaashi.”

You stared at Akaashi oddly for his actions. Why isn’t he asking you about what happened last night and about why did you lie?

“If you were wondering,”, Akaashi continued as he walked along with you and carried Bokuto towards a seat at the store. “I wasn't able to go home yet because Bokuto-san passed out and I can't carry him on my own to his house which is a bit of a long walk.”

You nodded as you opened your drink’s lid, sipping on it. You stopped being tense by the way Akaashi spoke with you even though you were guilty of something.

“Well, he's a ball full of muscles after all because of his athletic build.”, you smirked as your mood became lighter.

“Yeah, Bokuto-san is kinda heavy.”  
“Want me to help?”, you volunteered even raising your hand.

“Are you sure even in that dress?”, he said as he took a glance at what you were wearing.

“Of course!”, you exclaimed. “Aren't we the ones who clean up after the mess our friend makes?”

“Ah.. Yeah. Hmm.”, Akaashi nodded in agreement as he took a sip of his beverage as well to be able to finish soon. “We'll just finish our drinks then we’ll head on our way.”

“Hai!”, you chugged yours in agreement.

After a few minutes, you two were done and preparing yourselves to leave. You tried to fix your dress and your hair so you wouldn’t look like a mess.

“Here, wear this coat.”, Akaashi tossed you Bokuto’s coat and you caught it. You followed what Akaashi said and stood along with him.

“And this….”, the black haired male took off his coat and went to your back. You were surprised when his arms were suddenly around your waist. The male began tying the coats sleeves to your waist as a cover to your short skirt. You began feeling heated up and shy because of Akaashi’s actions.

“T-thanks.”

“No worries, ___-san.”, Akaashi was done and lifted Bokuto once again with his arm on his shoulders. You followed to assist him with the other arm to even out the weight. The two of you started heading out to send the drunk man home.

It was tiresome night and you were wearing heels carrying weights. You didn’t want to complain because Akaashi might have been burdened the whole night already, more than you do. You even had fun, sort of.

You remembered what you did again and it made you lose balance making Bokuto fall.

“Ou-mf.”, you tried to hide your pain. “Sorry.”

You immediately went to Bokuto and tried to carry him back on your shoulder. Akaashi looked at you indifferently.

“You didn’t say that your feet were hurting already, it must have been bad.”

“What are you talking about? I’m fine, Akaashi-kun!”, you chortled as you tried to stand once again but failed, losing your balance once more.

Akaashi smirked at your pitiful figure on the ground. You were like a child sometimes. He moved closer to you and began removing your heels.

“What are you gonna do? Are you gonna make me walk barefoot?”

It made the black haired male laugh. “Of course not, ___-san.”

“Then, you’re going to give me your shoes?”, you watched as Akaashi put away your shoes.

“No, not mine. Bokuto-san’s since he’s not going to need his.”, the male went on to take the drunk male’s shoes.

“Oh, that’s a good idea.”, you applauded as Akaashi got the shoes and placed it on your feet. Your cheeks were flushed once again, “So… that we can carry him more comfortably now.”

“Hai, ___-san.”,

The two of you headed off comfortably this time and arrived to Bokuto’s house safely in no time.

“Thanks for bringing this kid home safe.”

“No problem, Mrs. Bokuto.”

“Akaashi, Make sure to take ___ home safely too.”

“Of course, Ma’am.”

It was silent for a while as the black haired male accompanied you home. You decided to break the silence as you felt guilty about lying to Akaashi earlier this evening.

“Hey… I'm sorry I lied about being home.”

You panned your head towards him with puppy eyes.

He turned to you with his still and calm expression as alwayss, “It's okay. At least I get to send you off safely.”

It was breathe of fresh air as he wasn’t even slightly mad at you, “H-hai.”

“But… you were with some guy right?”, he stopped at his tracks and gazed at you once more. “And you got drunk? Don't be careless like that anymore. ___-san.”

“Hai!”, you sighed and look down as you realized that it was really a mistake. “Sorry. I don't even know that guy.”

But you tried to sound good even if you had to lie.

However, Akaashi smirked and could already tell you were lying. “Don't sweat it, ___-san.”

“H-hai.”, you let out an embarrassed chuckle, brushing the topic off.

But the dark haired male had another piece of advice to give to you.

“Uhmm…. Just don't drink that much anymore because you'll add up to the people I need to take care of and Bokuto-san is already a troublesome one.”

He was right though. Akaashi was always that person. You were alongside him taking care of Bokuto every time he does trouble and this was the first time Akaashi saw this reckless side of you that he needs to look after for.

“Hai. Okay. Akaashi-kun.”, you pressed your lips together as you two continued to stroll home.

After a few more blocks, you two had arrived in front of your house.

“Bye, ___-san.”, Akaashi bade.

“Thanks Akaashi-kun.”, you waved at him as you opened the house door. “Take care. Text me when you get home.”

“Hai.”, he nodded and turned. “See you at school, ___-san.”

“Hai!”

_‘Akaashi… is not so much full of words._ ’ You pondered as you watch him walk away. _‘But it’s not that hard to see that he’s understanding and easy to be with. He’s the nicest and most reliable guy that I’ve ever met if you’d just have the courage to ask him about things.’_

You closed the door shut and tip-toed towards your room. You wouldn’t want to wake anyone up. You cleaned yourself quickly and changed into comfortable clothes as you got to your bedroom. It was yet a tiring day as you plopped yourself on the bed. You closed your eyes trying to sleep but you still have a lot of energy. Sleepiness wasn’t getting to you as you tossed and turned to find a comfortable spot.

You decided to check on your phone instead to browse some stuff and you saw there was a message.

_I'm home. Good night! I mean, good morning, ___-san. – **Akaashi Keiji**_

You got even more hyped seeing that the black haired male messaged you.

_Good morning Akaashi-kun. :)_

_How do I verify that you're at home? - **you**_

You were being snarky but he unexpectedly bit it.

_Here._

_*sends a pic* - **Akaashi Keiji**_

You viewed the photo he sent and he was only ¼ seen on the picture lying on his bed with a slight view of his room.

It made you smile as he seemed so tired. _‘Oh. He looks so sleepy. Cute.’_

_I should've be the one to ask that to you earlier. – **Akaashi Keiji**_

Akaashi added to his message.

_Hai. Hai. ^^ it's good to know that you're home._

_Gonna sleep now? – **you**_

_Yep. Probably. You? – **Akaashi Keiji**_

_I just woke up remember and with a bad hang over. Hmm… - **you**_

_Ah right._

_You should eat some soup then to warm you up_

_if the drink earlier didn't help. – **Akaashi Keiji**_

_Ohh. Good idea! - **you**_

It was a good idea for the headache. You dropped your phone on the bed and stood. You picked up a hoody on your nightstand and wore some slip-on shoes. You reached out for your phone as you got ready to go out.

_‘Okay._ ’, was the last reply you got from Akaashi.

_Hey. I'm going out and eat something outside. – **you**_

You were about to keep your phone on your pocket but it beeped so soon, receiving a message.

_What? Can't you just cook at home or ask your parents? – **Akaashi Keiji**_

You raised a brow. This was the first time you encounter him like this. Is this a hint of concern you’re seeing from someone who’s always emotionless? The longer you hung out with Akaashi, the more surprised you get every time he falters a little in showing his emotions.

_That's too bothersome. Hehe._

_Anyway, the restaurant is just around by the corner. – **you**_

Okay then. – **Akaashi Keiji**

Anyway, this small caring acts of his makes you feel good even if it only lasts shortly most of the time.

_You should sleep now, Akaashi-kun. :) – **you**_

You waited for a reply but a few minutes passed and there wasn’t.

_Akaashi-kun! You haven't slept yet, right? – **you**_

He didn't reply. You concluded that he must have fallen asleep already. You finally left home quietly not to wake anyone up to head towards the restaurant by the corner.

After a few minutes of walking, you got to the restaurant that operates 24 hours. You directed towards the counter just to see someone familiar wearing a hoody. You were sure enough that you know this guy so you approached him and went pat his shoulder.

“Akaashi-kun?”, a wide smile was plastered on your face as you wait for the male to look back at you.

“Ohh, ___-san?”, it was the same stern expression you knew.

And you were right. You giggled as you started feeling the warmth inside. You didn’t want this to be awkward so you started the tease the black haired male instead. “Did you just-“

He cut you off so firmly to avoid the topic, “An order of two chicken soups please.”

‘ _Did you just come here just to accompany me?’,_ that was the question you were unable to finish and the black haired male successfully disregarded it.

“Oi, are you ignoring me?”, you gazed at him playfully as you sat beside him.

“Soup is nice at this hour especially when you want to sober up, ___-san.”, he spoke as the soup got served for both you.

_‘You’re really avoiding the tackiness, aren’t you?_ ’, you grinned like a child.

“Yeah, whatever you say, Akaashi-kun.”

You didn’t want to put him up for questioning. You should just enjoy this that you’re being accompanied by such a nice friend at this hour.

You almost finished your bowl of soup but Akaashi only ate 1/3’s of it. You panned your head to him to see that he’s dozing off.

You tapped on his shoulders, “Akaashi-kun decide whether you want to sleep or eat.”

“Oh, sorry, my bad ___-san.”, he snapped. “I guess I got too worn out.”

“Hmm, Sorry.”, you felt the need to apologize. This seemed like it was all because of you.

“Why?”

You beamed a sincere smile at Akaashi, “Thanks for coming here to accompany me at this late hour.”

“I didn’t go here for you, ___-san.”, he rejected you. “I just got hungry and I drank a little too much last night too you know. Soup is nice to help me focus.”

Though his reasoning doesn’t seem to cover for it.

“Focus on what?”

Akaashi paused for a while to think, “Walking home?”

His answer made you laugh. “You just live two blocks away!”

“Who knows if I suddenly pass out on the way.”

Akaashi is still pushing his point and you can’t help but burst out, “You’re funny Akaashi-kun!”

“Yea, yea but I wasn’t joking though.”, he still kept his expression.

“Sure, let’s just finish up so that you can head home and sleep.”, you nodded as you tried to calm yourself down.

“Yeah.”

Before you two was able to finish, you thought of a frisky idea, “Oh, we should take a photo and show it to Bokuto tomorrow.” 

“Bokuto-san is just gonna overreact again.”, Akaashi raised a brow at your obnoxiousness.

“That's the point, Akaashi kun.”, you immediately took your phone out and held if upwards positioning closer to the black haired male. “Come on. Scoot closer. Peace sign!”

*click!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The brunette male can feel the warmth embracing his skin along with the soft sheets that covered him as he was plopped down on the bed. It felt good. It was a great morning. Something good happened last night.

_Yep, something good definitely happened last night._

Oikawa’s lips curled along as his eyes fluttered open as he stretched.

As soon as Oikawa turned to his side, a familiar friend came in his vision.

"Morning, lover boy.", the tall male with short curly black hair smirked as he sat on the side of the bed.

However, this was a common event for the brunette. He had been with this guys for years already and Oikawa getting laid a lot at friends’ houses wasn’t new. The brunette’s smile spread widely even as he faced them with sheer confidence.

This irritated Iwaizumi and he immediately picked up Oikawa’s clothes from last night and threw it at him. "Trashykawa! Put some clothes on! Jeez."

"Itai, Iwachan!", though those clothes thrown at him wouldn’t hurt. The brunette sat up and gathered his clothes.

"So…”, Hanamaki sat behind Oikawa and placed his hand on his shoulder, “You need to treat us because we covered you up to your girlfriend."

"Fine. Fine."

"Jeez, you're such a trash.", Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at how normal this all seems to his shitty friend.

Oikawa noticed this gesture and countered it, “Iwa-chan, don’t be a jerk just because you’ve never gotten laid.”

Before Iwaizumi could throw in a punch, Matsukawa interrupted it with an interesting question. "But who's that lucky girl you were with last night?"

"An old friend."

"Whoa. Wow. Nice."

"Old friend? Really?”, Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Never knew you had an old friend that is a girl that didn’t become your girlfriend yet. And who is that?"

"Ohh. Iwa-chan is curious.”, Oikawa grinned as he put on his clothes. “But I won't tell."

It didn’t just surprise Iwaizumi but also the other two. "Whoa. You're keeping the girl a secret. Is she going in the same school?"

“…”, it’s true. He didn’t want to spill anything about this old friend of his. Why? He usually tells his friends about all his girls but why doesn’t he want to tell anything now?

"Ohh. She is then!", silence does equal to yes sometimes. Sometimes it’s too obvious.

"Are you gonna meet with her again?"

"You know me. I don't like lingering to only one person. But who knows?"

‘ _Who knows? What the hell am I saying?’_

"Oohhh. It means you want to do her again do you? Is she that good?", Hanamaki took the words right off the brunette’s mouth, elaborating his thoughts further.

"Dude, she must be attractive. We need to meet her.”, Matsukawa raised. “Maybe we'll bump into her."

"Na-ah.”, Oikawa gestured a no. “She's marked by me."

"What are you a vampire or wolf or something?", the peach haired boy laughed.

"Yeah. And we're a pack.”, Oikawa chimed in with the joke. “You can't steal a prey that has been marked."

"Oikawa, you weirdo."

"Weirdo that gets all the girls."

"Yeah. Dammit, Oikawa. Leave a few girls to us. Dont take them all.", Hanamaki teased.

"What are you talking about? I’m not hoarding them.", the brunette appealed.

"You guys…”, Iwaizumi was annoyed by the guys’ conversation. “…and you have a girlfriend for fucksakes, Shittykawa. Stop playing around. When will you ever be serious about your relationship?"

"You're jealous I have tons of girls to choose from Iwa-chan.”, Oikawa crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. “Besides I’m just doing those girls a favor. They wish to be with the most popular and handsome guy in school and I grant their wishes. That makes me generous then. Life is simple as that.”

This did not impress his best friend Iwaizumi at all. He rolled up his sleeves and was about to smack the poor brunette.

Matsukawa immediately got in between to stop the violence, "Calm down Iwaizumi. Don’t ramble inside our house and in my room.”

“Thank you Matsun-“

Little did Oikawa know that Matsukawa wasn’t finished.

“Take it outside if you like.", the tall male added smirking.

"Okay then. We'll finish this outside Shittykawa.", Iwaizumi agreed as soon and tugged on Oikawa’s shirt pulling him away from the room.

"You guys!", Oikawa tried to resist but the other’s followed anyway wanting to watch the poor brunette get his well-earned beating.

"Iwa-chan, have mercy on me!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Monday.** At the University.

“Ohayo, Akaashi-kun!”, you were lively as ever seeing your two best friends.

“Ohayo, ___-san.”

“Akaashi! ___-san!”, Bokuto groaned. “Why did you guys eat at a chicken soup restaurant without me?”

Akaashi looked at you indifferently for thinking that teasing Bokuto was a fun idea. “It was because you were passed out that time, we sent you home.”

“Ehhh. But you even sent me a pic.”, the gray haired male pouted, crossing his arms.

“It’s nothing Bokuto-san. ___ just wants to tease you.”

Bokuto turned to you, “Ehh, that’s so mean, ___-san!”

“That’s what you get for getting too drunk and passing out, Bokuto-san!”

“She’s right but that also happened to you, ___-san.”, Akaashi didn’t forget about your burdensome contribution last night too.

“Oh… right. Sshhh.”, you scratched the back of your neck. “Sorry.”

“Oh, aren’t you ___?”, you were surprised to hear a familiar voice.

You turned around to see that it was a childhood friend of yours.

“Ohhh, Iwaizumi!”, you couldn’t hide the smile in your face as you approached to hug the spike-haired male.

“I didn’t know you went to this university!”, Iwaizumi exclaimed.

“I didn’t know you go to this university!”

“How have you been? We missed you.”, he continued. “Have you talked to Trashykawa?”

Of course, the talk about your other childhood friend would come up.

“No, I haven’t.”, you avoided the spike haired male’s eyes. “He goes to this university too?”

“He does. It looks like I can’t get away from him.”

“Oh, so you guys are still best friends?”

“It’s weird to call it like that.”

You giggled at Iwaizumi’s response and then you remembered your other two friends standing beside you.

“Oh, here are my friends I met from Fukurodani when I moved.”, you directed towards the two. “They’re volleyball geeks too! I’m sure you know of them, Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Kotaro. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Yeah, I heard of them.”, Iwaizumi keenly shook hands with the two. “Konnichiwa.”

“Konnichiwa.”

“Oh, I didn’t want to mention this but Shittykawa would be glad to see you.”

You rubbed the back of your head getting all uncomfortable of the topic again. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, I could call him now and we should catch up, are you on a break?”, Iwaizumi quickly took out his phone and dialed the number. “Our other teammates from Aoba Johsai also went here.”

You raised up your hands wanting to stop him but it would really look weird. You didn’t want to be questioned about an awkward behavior. “Oh… really? That’s nice.”

“Oh… Trashykawa, where are you guys? I’m with an old friend of ours from high school. You’re gonna be surprised.”

But it was too late, or maybe not. You gotta come up of a plan to get out of this. You couldn’t see that guy again.

“Ahhh, about that. We were just headed off to our next class.”, you countered. “We’re gonna be late so.”

You grabbed Bokuto and Akaashi, tugging them along with you.

“Nice to see you again Iwa-chan!”, you bade as you walk away from your old friend. “See you later.”

“Ahh, okay. Ja ne!”, Iwaizumi was dumbfounded for a moment. In the end he bought your reason.

“Uh, Who was that?”, the person from the other line spoke.

“She just left. I guess she’s busy.”, Iwaizumi responded. “We’ll bump into her next time for sure.”

“Oh okay.”

_“Ahhh, about that. We were just headed off to our next class.”_

_‘Ah, I know that voice very well.’_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

“___-san, we don’t have classes until after an hour.”, Akaashi stopped you on yor tracks.

“Ohhh, ___-san is lying.”, Bokuto found this action of yours interesting. “Why didn’t you want to catch up with them?”

“Because…”, you hesitated for a bit. “I wasn’t in good terms with our other friend that he was talking about.”

The two nodded as they understood you.

“That’s too bad.”, Bokuto whined. “They’re volleyball players too, right? It’d be nice if we all got along!”

“Don’t conclude Bokuto-san.”, Akaashi replied. “___ and that other friend might get over their fight and become good friends again.”

“Yeah… that could happen.”, you have no choice but to agree.

But deep inside,

_‘I hope not.’_


End file.
